


Free! Shota One Shot (ft. Sousuke Seme)

by AkaUchiha



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Lime, M/M, Masturbation, No se que más poner :v, Posible-Lemon, Shota
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUchiha/pseuds/AkaUchiha
Summary: Lo que dice el titulo!Uke Free! Shotas Chicos x Seme SousukeóSeme Shota Sousuke x Uke Free! Chicos





	1. #1 Shota Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gusten estos One Shot y disculpen si va una o dos palabras mal escrita.

**Makoto (10 años) Sousuke (26 años).**

 

Sabia que estaba mal el verlo de esa manera pecaminosa, el sabía que eso no era correcto y se salia de la moral. Pero simplemente no lograba dejar de verle cada vez que lo veía o que pensara cosas impuras con el durante las noches.

Cosas que lo dejaban dentro de su propio mundo en cual normalmente sacado gracias a las carcajadas o malas bromas de su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación Rin Matsuoka.

Quien conocía desde los 8 años y con quien estaba hablando en este momento. Ambos chicos estaban bebiendo una cerveza.

-Fue divertido sabes, yo solamente caminaba por el parque central, por alguna razón guíe mi mirada hacia la derecha y allí estaba, intentando alcanzar a un gato que estaba sobre una rama. A decir verdad fue algo cómico de ver, bueno le ayude a bajar al gato y cuando se lo iba a dar quedé prendado por su belleza. En especial con ese par de hermosos ojos verdes, de los más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Rin no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del más alto. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera de una persona.

\- Sousuke es enserio, ¿Tan lindo es ese chico que siempre estás pensando o hablando de él? - Preguntó Rin a su amigo.

-Ya te dije que es la persona más hermosa que he visto en el mundo, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente - Respondió Sousuke con un suspiro de ensoñación.

-Vaya, ese chico Makoto sí que te tiene Suspirando - Dijo Rin con una sonrisa divertida. Más al ver a su mejor amigo rodar los ojos sabiendo que era cierto lo que había dicho - Y dime ¿Cuántos años tiene quien logró derretir tu corazón de hielo?

Después de eso, la habitación quedo en un profundo silencio. Estuvieron así alrededor de 10 minutos, hasta que Rin volvió a hablar.

-Responde mi pregunta, Sousuke - Vio que su amigo murmuraba algo mientras bajaba la mirada - Habla más alto que no te escucho.

-¡Que tiene 10 años! - Gritó al final su respuesta.

-Oh bueno, eso no fue tan difícil de... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó un sorprendido pelirrojo - No hagas ese tipo de bromas, no son para nada graciosas.

Una mirada seria por parte de Sousuke fue todo lo que necesitó - No puede ser... Espera, no has hecho nada con él ¿Verdad? - Se quedó viendo directamente mente a los ojos es amigo. De nuevo les rodeo el silencio - ¡Sousuke, eres un cochino pedófilo! No puedo creerlo - Se quejó Rin.

Sousuke rodó sus ojos ante en dramático acto de su amigo -No le he hecho nada... Solo fue un beso y ya, no es la gran cosa- Dijo desinteresadamente.

-¡¿Que no es la gran cosa?! ¡Puedes ir a la cárcel por eso! ¡Eres 16 años mayor que él! - Gritó susurrando ya que sabia que podrían escucharle fuera de la habitación si gritaba alto.

-Si no dices nada, no me pasará nada - Levantó los hombros de manera desinteresada para luego ir a su cama y acostarse - Mañana te llevaré al parque - Sin más quedó dormido, dejando a un Rin preocupado.

A la mañana siguiente:

Sousuke había salido temprano, una hora antes que Rin, el pelirrojo al no ver a su amigo, se levanto y comenzó a prepararse para el día, 45 minutos después Sousuke entraba de nuevo a la habitación, este cargaba una bolsa en su mano derecha, al ver a Rin le mencionó a este que se alistara y así ambos salieron.

Al poco tiempo ambos llegaron al parque central, Rin tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que Sousuke llevaba en la bolsa, pero antes de que lograra decir algo, una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Sousuke! - Era una pequeña y dulce voz.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, vio a Sousuke agacharse y abrazar a un niño con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Makoto, te he dicho que no corras así - Reprimió una mujer de cabello verdoso largo.

Sousuke se levantó colocando una mano sobre el cabello del menor.

-Lo siento, mamá. No volverá a pasar - Se disculpó el menor, a lo que su madre sonrió por ello.

-Esta bien hijo, lamento no haberte saludado Sousuke-kun - Dijo apenada la señora Tachibana.

-No se preocupe, yo la entiendo - Le resto importancia -Por cierto, aquí traje lo que usted pidió -Mencionó entregándole la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Rin simplemente podía ver lo que ocurría frente a él y ver como terminaba todo. Estaba curioso de ver al pequeño que se encontraba a la par de Sousuke.

-Muchas gracias y gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar de Makoto este día. Solo me tardaré dos horas -

-Para mi es un placer señora Tachibana -Sousuke pudo escuchar la risa burlona de su amigo, pero lo ignoró.

"Quiere dar una buena impresión para ganarse a la futura suegra" Pensó divertido Rin.

Luego de despedirse de Makoto y Sousuke, la senos Tachibana se retiró a hacer un encargo. Después de todo ya llevaba tiempo conociendo al mayor y confiaba en el.

-¡Hasta yo hubiese caído en tu actuación, Sousuke! - Dijo Rin colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor del más alto.

\- No digas estupideces - Suspiró y volvió a hablar - Rin, te presento a Makoto, Makoto el es Rin es de quien te contaba -

-Mucho gusto Rin-san - Saludó el pequeño Makoto viendo al de cabello rojo.

Rin se agacho a su altura y entonces tuvo mejor oportunidad de ver al menor. Cabello castaño verdoso corto, llevaba una camisa naranja y short azul, zapatos cafés pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus ojos, grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. Uno podía quedar viéndolos todo el día.

-Rin - Llamó Sousuke en forma de advertencia ya que no le gustaba como su amigo se había quedado viendo a Makoto.

-Lo siento, lo siento - Dijo Rin con una sonrisa viendo al pequeño sonrojado por haberlo quedado viendo. Rin se levantó - El gusto es mio, pequeño.

Así los tres comenzaron caminar en el parque, a veces iban a los juegos que se encontraban en el lugar. Pero Sousuke ignoraba algo que le ocurría al menor de ellos 3. Makoto había estado viendo como ese chico Rin se había estado acercando mucho a Sousuke, como siempre hacía reír al de cabello negro y eso al menor no le agradaba.

-Sousuke - Llamó la atención del más alto, con un sonrojo dijo - ¿Puedes comprarme un helado? - A lo que Sousuke asintió y le dijo a Rin que cuidara de él mientras iba a comprar helado.

-Bueno, solo quedamos tú y yo, Makoto - Dijo Rin.

-Rin-san... ¿Qué es Sousuke para usted? - Preguntó algo serio Makoto.

Restándole importancia Rin respondió - Él es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que somos niños, hemos ido a casi todos lados juntos. Incluso han pensado que somos parejas - Terminó de decir riendo apenado.

 

\- Aléjate de Sousuke - Al escuchar eso Rin vio con ojos bien abiertos al menor quien lo veía con esos brillantes ojos verdes ahora serios -¡Sousuke es mío! ¡Solo mío!

Antes de que Rin lograra decir algo, Sousuke llego con los helados. En total solo eran dos. Le dio uno a Makoto y otro a Rin.

-Gracias... Pero tú no tienes uno - Dijo Makoto de nuevo con su semblante dulce, vio que Sousuke levantaba los hombros desinteresado, así que sonriendo dice - ¡Puedes comer del mio! - Ante esto, Sousuke se sonrojo.

Sin darse cuenta la mamá de Makoto había llegado con 3 bolsas en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Makoto es hora de irnos - Llamó  su hijo, quien hizo un pequeño puchero ya que no quería dejar a su Sousuke pero asintió.

Antes de que se fueran los dos, el niño regreso hacia donde estaban Sousuke y Rin. Le hizo una seña al de cabello negro para que se agachara y sin previo aviso, procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla derecha, dejando a  los dos sonrojados.

Makoto luego regreso al lado de su madre y dijo en voz algo alta - ¡Cuando sea grande me casaré con Sousuke! ¡Yo seré su esposa!-  a lo cual su mamá se sorprendió para luego reír divertida por ello.

Esa tarde terminó con un Sousuke sonrojado y con un pequeño enemigo para Rin. Si que había sido un día muy interesante.

 

 


	2. #2 Shota Makoto & Shota Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> Lime

**Makoto (10 años) Momo (8 años) Sousuke (22 años)**

 

Sousuke se dirigía a pie hacia la casa de unos de sus clientes, Los Tachibana, los cuales habían contratado ya hace tiempo a Sousuke como el niñero de su hijo mayor. Pero ese día no solo iba a cuidar al pequeño Tachibana, sino que también al menor de los Mikoshiba quienes lo contactaron gracias a los Tachibana y a su primogénito el cual había sido Senpai de Sousuke y que ahora se encontraba estudiando en Australia.

Sonrió al llegar a las escaleras. Nadie sabia en que consistía su trabajo, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Rin. Para el resto del mundo el no podía cuidar de niños, ni siquiera llevarse bien con ellos... Esto era cierto, excepto por...

-¡Sou! - Escuchó dos pequeñas voces que lo llamaban.

En la entrada de los Tachibana se encontraban dos pequeños niños. El mayor Makoto Tachibana, un dulce niño de 10 años con una hermosa cabellera castaña verdosa y un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Dirigió su mirada al más pequeño. El menor era Momotarou Mikoshiba, un alegre niño de 8 años de cabellera naranja y un par de grandes ojos ámbar.

El pequeño Momo corrió para alcanzar a su niñero, quien dejó de lado su mochila para recibir al menor en sus brazos, quien gustosamente abrazo a su niñero con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Recogiendo de nuevo su maleta con su mano derecha y llevando al menor en el brazo izquierdo, Sousuke terminó por llegar a la puerta de las casa en donde saludo con una sonrisa a Makoto y dejo a Momo en el piso.

-Hola, Makoto - Saludó Sousuke quien sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del menor. Los tres entraron a la casa hacia la sala de estar.

-Sousuke-kun, que bueno que llegas, los niños han estado ansiosos por que llegaras - Escuchó una dulce voz femenina hablar.

Entrando a la sala de estar era una mujer de cabello largo verdoso y ojos verdes, quien llevaba un vestido rosa de flores blancas, era Miyuki Tachibana, la mamá de Makoto.

-Buenas tardes, señora Tachibana - Saludó cortésmente a su clienta, entonces preguntó - ¿Momo también se quedará? - No es que no quisiera al menor, pero le era extraño verlo tan temprano.

-Así es, sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia y lo dejaron antes. De nuevo gracias por quedarte y cuidar de los niños, Sousuke, veremos si podemos volver antes - Sonrió algo apenada.

-Nos haces un gran favor, no sabíamos con quien dejar a Makoto mientras nosotros estamos fuera con los pequeños - Dijo Ayato Tachibana el padre de Makoto, quien cargaba en sus brazos a dos pequeños gemelos de 2 años los cuales estaban dormido.

Los pequeños eran Ran y Ren Tachibana, los hermanos menores de Makoto.

-No es un problema, señor Tachibana y espero a que tengan un buen viaje - Ambos adultos se despidieron del mayor y de los pequeños niños. Dando un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá - Se despidió Makoto con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós señor y señora Tachibana! - Despidió Momo con una sonrisa.

Al quedarse los 3 solos, Sousuke se fijo detenidamente en como sus pequeños clientes estaban vestidos y vaya que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Makoto llevaba puesto una camisa de color blanco pegada un poco al cuerpo y par de shorts que para Sousuke se les hacia demasiado cortos (no que él se estuviese quejando). Momo llevaba puesta una camisa algo corta de color rosa y un overol azul el cuán también estaba corto.

"Debería de ser ilegal que estos niños usen esos shorts" Pensó Sousuke mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía el trasero de ambos menores. Sintió un golpe de celos al pensar en como los demás los mirarían si saliesen a la calle con esa ropa, pero lo bueno es que era consciente de que sus dos pequeños solo se vestían así cuando le tocaba cuidarlos.

Y si, ellos dos eran suyos, Sousuke desde hace ya tiempo que los había reclamado (no completamente, aun esperaba que fuese más grandes para eso) y eso ambos niños lo sabían.

Al ver a ambos niños jugando en la sala, no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche que los había reclamado como suyos.

_Flashback:_

_Sousuke se encontraba tomando una baño en la tina de la casa de los Tachibana. Se relajaba luego de un día de cuidar dos pequeños niños. A esos niños que no podía quitarles la vista. Mordió su labio al recordar como tuvo que evitar despertar una erección cuando ambos niños se sentaron en su regazo._

_"Esos niños no saben el poder que tienen sobre mi" Pensó Sousuke con un suspiro. Tan distraído estaba que no escuchó el abrir de la puerta ni los pequeños pasos que le siguieron._

_Sousuke dio un salto y abrió sus ojos al sentir dos pequeñas manos sobre ... Bueno sobre su miembro, solo para toparse con los dos menores quienes descaradamente examinaban el miembro del mayor sin darse cuenta que este les observaba._

_-¡Mira Makoto! ¡El de Sou es más grande! - Dijo fascinado Momo mientras tocaba la cabeza del miembro del mayor._

_-S-si - Afirmó Makoto totalmente sonrojado - M-mira Momo, se mueve si lo tocamos más - Mencionó al ver dicha reacción al momento de mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo._

_-¡Tienes razón! - Sin más ambos chicos con sus pequeñas manos comenzaron (sin ellos saberlo) a masturbar a Sousuke quien gruñía bajo para que no le escucharan hasta que se corrió en el par de manos._

_Llegó a su limite de control al ver con aquellos niños acercaban sus dedos llenos de su semen a sus bocas y los chupaban._

_-¿Se divierten? - Dijo divertido Sousuke con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Ambos niños brincaron del susto y luego de verse el uno al otro, sonrojados ambos asintieron - Saben, ya que me hicieron sentir bien, yo haré lo mismo con ustedes._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos menores se encontraban desnudos dentro de la bañera cada uno sentado en una pierna de Sousuke (ambas espaldas pegadas al torso y pecho del mayor). Sin perder el tiempo, Sousuke llevó sus manos al miembro de cada menor y de manera lenta comenzó a masturbarlos._

_Los gemidos que salían de sus pequeñas bocas eran música para sus oídos, entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a los pequeño pezones de ambos niños. Lamiendo sus labios, se agacho un poco y envolvió el pezón derecho de Momo._

_-¡Sou! - Gimió alto el menor de los tres al sentir como su niñero (y de Makoto) succionaba de su pezón. Era un sensación extraña pero placentera para el menor._

_Makoto al verlos sin pensarlo llevo una de sus manos a uno de sus pezones para pellizcarlos, un gemido fuerte salio de su boca. Sousuke al ver esto sonrió, separándose de Momo procedió a succionar el otro pezón de Makoto._

_A los pocos minutos el cuarto de baño se lleno por completo con los gemidos y suspiros de los menores._

_-S-Sou ¡Ah! Siento que ¡Ah! V-voy a orinar - Logró pronunciar Makoto quien ahora daba leves brincos para poder sentir mejor la fricción de su pequeño miembro con la mano de cabello negro._

_-Yo ¡Ah! También - Dijo Momo con un hilo de saliva cayendo sobre la comisura de su labio._

_Sonriendo divertido por la inocencia de los menores -No se preocupen, sólo dejenlo salir - Ambos menores asientieron._

_-¡SOU! - Gritaron ambos menores y sin más se corrieron en las manos de Sousuke, el semen se podía ver mezclado con el agua._

_Los dos se encontraban jandeando con sus corazones latiendo rápido y sus rostros sonrojados, pero con grandes sonrisas en ellos. Con la energía que tenían se lograron voltear y ambos dirigieron sus bocas a la de Sousuke en un beso, el cual Sousuke no desaprovechó y jugó con las lenguas de los menores con la suyas un largo y profundo beso._

_Al terminar, Sousuke veía con amor y lujuria (pero no podía llevar las cosas a otro nivel... No aun) - Te amo, Sousuke - Dijeron los menores al mismo tiempo para luego acurrucarse sobre Sousuke._

_-Yo también los amo, pero no deben contarles a nadie lo que hicimos, este es nuestro pequeño secreto - Dijo sonriente viendo a ambos niño afirmar con la cabeza, como agradecimiento apretó el trasero de los menores con sus manos obteniendo un gemido._

_Por fin había reclamado a sus pequeños._

_Fin Flashback._

Esa noche, luego de unos minutos Sousuke se había encargado de limpiar, vestir y acostar a ambos menores quienes quedaron cansados de luego de su pequeña sesión.

Luego de aquella vez, más vinieron después cada una más intensa que la otra, llegando incluso en donde Sousuke había saboreado el trasero de los menores con su lengua (dentro y fuera).

Sousuke fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir cierta presión conocida en sus piernas. Vio a los menores ahora sentados sobre el como le observaban con el rostro sonrojado y una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Sousuke vio como de los cortos short fe los menores sobresalía un pequeño bulto, sonriendo de manera pervertida y acariciando y apretando los traseros de los menores dijo:

**-Creo que ya es hora del baño~ -**

Iba a ser un fin de semana muy interesante y vaya que lo disfrutaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado!!


End file.
